


Cinematic

by h_itoshi



Series: University AU [3]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're probably gonna think I'm creepy now.” Nikaido hears the words tumble out of him before his brain can give consent. “But I've had the hugest crush on you since that performance you did at university last term. I even stalked your facebook and stuff.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinematic

Yokoo presses Nikaido for the details as soon as they meet the next day, Fujigaya draped over his shoulders and listening with interest.

“You held hands but didn't kiss?” Fujigaya asks when Nikaido's blushed his way through what happened on his date with Senga. “That's so cute I don't even know what to do.”

Nikaido looks suspiciously at him for a moment. “Are you serious or are you mocking me?”

Fujigaya pouts while Yokoo only laughs. “I'm serious, I'm a hopeless romantic.”

“Hm, I'd have pegged you more like the hopeless one-night-stand type.” Nikaido bites at him, but he sees in Yokoo's eyes that he went too far there, even though Fujigaya only snorts.

“So when are you seeing him again?” Fujigaya asks casually, removing one hand from Yokoo's shoulder to dig into his pocket for his phone.

“I don't know.” Nikaido says with a sigh. “I said I'd take him somewhere but I'm horrible at romantic stuff and I have no idea what to do. I don't even know how romantic it should be.”

“Movies.” Fujigaya says wisely, concentration on his phone.

“Isn't that like the most romantic thing you can do besides candle-lit dinner?” Yokoo asks, tilting his head back to look up at him.

“It can be. Or, we could all go together. Have him bring some friend too and I'll tell Tama to come. If we all go it's not a date-date but it's still a date.” Fujigaya explains like it's the easiest thing in the world.

“Just be honest, there's something you want to go see, right?” Yokoo laughs, seeing straight through Fujigaya as usual.

“Not me,  _everyone_ , wants to go see Interstellar.” Fujigaya flicks Yokoo's forehead before straightening up, looking at Nikaido. “It's a good idea right? You two can just... sneak away after if you want to.”

Nikaido hates to admit that it does sound like a pretty good idea. He's rather sure Senga's interested in him, but he feels like they don't know each other well enough for something super romantic yet, so a movie with some friends sounds good.

When he mails Senga about it after class, he learns that Senga already knows about it, but tells him nice try because things go through Fujigaya with the speed of light.

 

Nikaido walks to the cinema with Yokoo and Miyata, since Fujigaya and Tamamori had something school related to finish first. Miyata's in a parallell class to them, in programming, and he's a really nice guy for being an otaku _and_ computer nerd. Normally they have anime night together all three of them once a week, even though school sometimes gets in the way, and sometimes they have gaming nights or just hang out over some beer.

Also, Miyata's been on about this movie for weeks, so it was only natural he was coming.

When they get to the cinema, Senga is already there, accompanied by Kitayama.

“Hey!” Senga smiles widely as he sees them, and removes his gloves to greet Miyata.

Kitayama is wearing a black coat and a long scarf, and he looks kind of classy, a whole different side of him than Nikaido had seen at the dance studio. Kitayama offers Nikaido a smile and nod and then properly greets Yokoo and Miyata.

Senga slips past him to Nikaido, giving him a long hug while saying hello in Nikaido's ear, sending a small shiver down Nikaido's spine.

“Hey.” Nikaido says back, and he can't hide the stupid smile that always seizes his lips when Senga hugs him. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Nope, we just got here five minutes ago.” Senga smiles back. “Are Tama and Gaya on their way?”

“Yep, they should be here any minute now.” Yokoo says, and Nikaido had almost forgotten they were even there.

“Nice.” Senga says, and his hand slips into Nikaido's like it's natural, and Nikaido's heart skips a beat. Or two.

“So are you excited about the movie?” Kitayama asks with a lopsided smile as he glances down at their joined hands before looking at Yokoo and Miyata.

That, of course, gets Miyata going, and he explains how the plot is something about the Earth going under and humanity needs a new planet to continue life on.

Fujigaya and Tamamori arrives in the middle of Miyata discussing spaceships, and Fujigaya kisses Yokoo's cheek while Tamamori comes over to hug Senga.

Nikaido feels a little sting of jealousy at that, but Senga doesn't let go of his hand even while hugging back so he quickly gets over it.

Tamamori is the friend Fujigaya and Senga has in common, since he's in Fujigaya's fashion class but knows Senga since high school, so in a way, Nikaido should be thankful to him.

“Hey.” Tamamori says to Nikaido when he lets go of Senga, and Nikaido says hey back. They've met a few times before but they're not more than acquanitances.

He moves on to greet Kitayama, whom Fujigaya seems to notice now as well, and then moves on to Miyata, who stopped talking as soon as he laid eyes on Tamamori. Miyata manages to babble his name at least, in a way that Nikaido's only seen him do when he met one of his favorite seiyuus at a special event.

“I think Miyacchi likes him.” Nikaido mumbles to Senga, who only laughs quietly.

“Shall we go inside?” Fujigaya asks. “It's fucking freezing out here.”

They relocate inside, discussing who's buying popcorn and who's buying candy and who's too poor to buy anything at all.

“You should buy me popcorn you know.” Senga smiles at Nikaido where they're standing at the back of the group. “Since this is a date.”

Nikaido smiles and tries to hold back his blush and asks Senga what he wants.

Inside the salon, Nikaido and Senga gets the seats at the edge of their row, Nikaido between Senga and Miyata, who's got the courage to talk again since Kitayama is safely between him and Tamamori. It turns out Kitayama likes an anime Miyata follows, and he's lost in conversations about characters and plotlines, leaving Nikaido and Senga to each other.

“We should make sure Miyata-kun meets Tama some more times.” Senga leans over to whisper in Nikaido's ear, and Nikaido can't help but lean towards Senga's breath.

“Yeah.” Nikaido laughs quietly. “That sure was love at first sight. Is Tamamori even interested in boys?”

Senga draws back and laughs out loud at that, making it clear that was a stupid question. “Mitsu's straight though.”

“What?” Kitayama leans forward when he hears his name, effectively halting Miyata's character analysis.

“You're not gay.” Senga repeats, louder than Nikaido would have done in public.

“No, I hate homosexuals.” Kitayama answers seriously and Miyata pales for a second before Kitayama bursts out laughing. “Nah I'm just kidding I love you guys. Just not in the physical way.”

“That's such a shame though.” Senga pouts and Nikaido can't look away from his lips.

“Sorry babe~” Kitayama laughs and settles back as the lights in the salon goes out and the opening credits start.

The movie is really interesting, but Nikaido finds it hard to focus on it when Senga is so close he can smell him. He thinks for a good fifteen minutes about whether it's okay to take Senga's hand, but again, Senga beats him to it and a warm hand settles on Nikaido's thigh.

The weight of it makes Nikaido's mind go to what a movie-date means in chickflicks and blushes, happy that it's dark and something really exciting is going on on the screen.

He thinks of taking the hand in his, but he kind of likes it on his thigh, where Senga's fingertips are starting to rub small circles on the denim, sending tingles over his skin. He tries to get his focus back to the movie and sees that suddenly the spaceship is partly on fire and he has no idea what he missed.

Afterwards, Miyata's not the only one in a bliss. Fujigaya, Tamamori and Kitayama joins him in praising it to the skies, discussing this and that and how _epic_ it was while trying to get their outerwear on. Yokoo smiles softly and Nikaido knows that he liked it too, but isn't very interested to burst into the conversation already going.

Then Nikaido looks at Senga wrapping his scarf around his neck, a small mischievous smile on his lips and Nikaido feels hot all over.

Fujigaya and Miyata decides that they should all go eat, and Senga and Nikaido falls behind as they start walking.

“Hey.” Senga smiles cutely, and this time it's Nikaido's hand that slips into his. “Did you like it?”

“You or the movie?” Nikaido asks without thinking, and quickly backpedals. “I mean-”

But Senga just laughs and squeezes his hand, moving a little closer. “Both.”

“Honestly, I missed the whole part on that snow planet.” Nikaido confesses sheepishly and Senga can't hide his satisfied smile. “What even happened, suddenly their spaceship was on fire.”

Senga takes pity on him and explains what he missed as they follow the rest of their company into a family restaurant.

They get a big table, and Nikaido and Senga squeeze in next to Fujigaya and Yokoo while Miyata nervously settles between Tamamori and Kitayama.

Kitayama immediately goes for the menu, thoroughly looking through it while making appreciative facial expressions that are really cute.

Fujigaya and Tamamori are still babbling about the movie, and Nikaido almost tells them not to spoil when they mention something he doesn't recognize, but then figures he did just see it and it would seem really weird if he doesn't remember that scene.

He focuses on the menu Senga hands him instead, settling for some fried pork after a minute of pondering and asking around what everyone else is having.

They all order, even though Yokoo orders for Fujigaya since he's been too busy talking he hasn't even looked at the menu yet.

They smalltalk as they wait for their food, Fujigaya questioning Kitayama about who he is, and Nikaido can see that something about him makes Fujigaya feels conflicted. Nikaido's really surprised to learn that Kitayama's 26, since he doesn't look a day older than any of them, and their ages vary from 20 to 23.

Kitayama counters with asking questions about all of them, what they do and how they know each other and what they like otherwise. Nikaido's not sure what he's supposed to feel when Kitayama waves off his attempt to answer, saying he already knows all that about him.

But then Senga blushes next to him, mumbling an embarrassed apology and he hopes he's supposed to feel flattered and warm and light because that's what he does.

Their food arrives and Nikaido didn't realise how hungry he was until he smells it. Apparently this was a general feeling as the conversation quiets and they all start eating.

Miyata makes an appreciative sound, followed by Fujigaya praising Yokoo for knowing so well what he likes. One could hope he did since he cooks for Fujigaya every day.

Then Kitayama makes a sound that isn't as much appreciative as it's a moan of pleasure, and it halts most of them, even tainting Miyata's cheeks with a small blush. Senga just laughs and turns his concentration back to his food, obviously used to it.

Kitayama looks up and rolls his eyes. “I like food okay.” He says before stuffing his face some more.

“... We heard.” Tamamori says, still a little surprised, but then Yokoo asks him about what they're even doing with their fashion project to stay in school 10 hours a day, and he drops it.

They end up staying in the resturant for way longer than Nikaido'd expected, and when he sees the time when they finally leave, he makes a surprised sound that gets Senga's attention.

“What?” He asks, tilting his head.

“It's pretty late.” Nikaido says, and then hears how wrong it sounds and cringes.

“You have to get home?” Senga asks, and doubt shows on his face.

“Well... I don't want to.” Nikaido says, lowering his voice a little so only Senga hears, and Senga looks relieved.

“You can come home with me if you want?” Senga asks, then seems to realise what he just offered and blushes a little, but Nikaido's mind has already raced and his blush matches Senga's. “Uhm, if you want. Just hang out.”

Nikaido nods, since there are still two more hours until his last train goes and he would really like to see how Senga lives.

“Hey lovebirds, which way are you going? We're splitting up.” Kitayama says loudly and they spring apart involuntarily.

“Same as you.” Senga says, laughing off the embarrassment, and they make company with Kitayama and Miyata to the train station, saying goodbye to them when they're taking different trains.

“That was fun.” Senga says when they're on their train.

“Yeah, it was.” Nikaido agrees, pleased with how the evening turned out even though a lot of the people had never met each other before. “I think it was a good movie too.”

Senga giggles at that, and Nikaido feels a sort of relief now that it's just the two of them, like he can relax finally, even though his stomach is knotting with anticipation when Senga unlocks the door to his apartment.

It's small and a little messy, but it actually makes Nikaido feel more comfortable since his own is an even bigger mess, especially since his flatmate cares even less about floor space than Nikaido does.

“Sorry about the mess.” Senga says half-heartedly as he drops his bag on the floor and steps across the room to turn on lights.

“Mine's worse.” Is all Nikaido says as he sets his own bag down and takes off his shoes and jacket, curious to look around.

Senga breathes a laugh and removes his own jacket. “Do you, uhm... want anything?” He asks and heads into the tiny kitchen. “I have... tea?”

“Tea sounds great.” Nikaido says even though he's more of a coffee-person, and peaks into the single room, at the unmade bed and low table scattered with books and papers.

“Look around, I see you want to.” Senga says with a smile as he's rummaging through a cupboard for mugs.

“Thanks.” Nikaido says, only a little embarrassed to be so easily seen through. He steps out into the room, stepping over an empty bag lying just by the doorway, towards the window to start with the view. It's the fifth floor, so it's not that high up, and the view is just an alley with a few trees planted along the sidewalk, the sign from a 7/11 glowing green and orange from across the road.

The room is small, fit for a student apartment, and on the walls there are posters from different dance shows. There's not much furniture, a bed and a table, a drawer with a TV on top and a bookshelf stuffed with all kinds of things. There's a chair by the window too, but it's covered in clothes so Nikaido didn't notice it first. He sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at the books on the table, titles like “Aesthetic theories” and “Choreographic methods” telling him that being a dance major includes other things than just physically dancing. Next to the books there are notes that Nikaido can't understand for shit, mostly numbers and arrows pointing different directions, and then there's a roll of thick white tape and a laptop.

He picks up one of the books, a heavy thing called “Performative practices and interdisciplinary dance health” and flips through it just to see what it is.

“Found something interesting?” Senga says and startles Nikaido as he sets down two cups of steaming tea on the part of the table that's not occupied.

“This looks fucking difficult.” Nikaido says sincerely and looks at the few drawings and the massive amount of text explaining them.

“Yeah well, theory isn't my favorite part.” Senga sighs and sits down next to Nikaido. “But there are a lot of muscles and terminology and movements and stuff you're supposed to learn, and then the whole expressive and artistic part and how to interprete it.”

“Damn.” Nikaido says and closes the book, sets it back on the table. “And here I thought it was just... dancing.”

Senga laughs and pulls his legs up underneath him on the bed. “Most people do.”

“Sometimes I'm amazed there are so many worlds I know nothing about.” Nikaido says, feeling a little stupid once it's out, but Senga just tilts his head with a thoughtful expression.

“I guess that's true.” He says after a minute, and then a small smile finds his mouth. “I can teach you about mine?”

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Nikaido says, thinking about watching Senga dance and how that made him feel. “No need for the theory though.”

“As long as I don't have to code a website in return we're good.” Senga says and Nikaido snorts a laugh.

Senga's hand rise to his cheek, gently stroking away a black strand of hair with a small smile. “You're pretty when you laugh.”

Nikaido looks away to hide his stupid smile, the words warming him up from the inside and all the way out to his fingers and toes. He thinks of that dance performance from half a year ago, when he went home with a desperate crush and a longing he was certain would never be fulfilled. And now, here he is, on Senga's bed as Senga smiles sweetly at him and tells him he's pretty.

“You're probably gonna think I'm creepy now.” Nikaido hears the words tumble out of him before his brain can give consent. “But I've had the hugest crush on you since that performance you did at university last term. I even stalked your facebook and stuff.”

Senga's eyes widen in surprise, and Nikaido curses his brain to mouth filter always going out of order when he's in love.

“Wow, really?” Senga asks, sounding geniunely surprised but not very creeped out at all. “Why?”

“Because you were really hot and danced really good.” Nikaido says quickly, looking at Senga's laptop instead of him because it feels easier. “Like... You were so fluid, and intense, and it felt like you looked at me once and I couldn't think of anything else for days.”

He waits for Senga to say something, but he doesn't, and in the end Nikaido looks up at him to see what's going on.

Senga's looking back at him, eyes dark and deep and serious and Nikaido can't look away.

Senga's hand settles on Nikaido's shoulder, and he comes just a little closer, leaning in, and Nikaido's body knows what's coming before his head does, eyes fluttering shut and lips parting in a small gasp just before Senga's lips brush his.

It's incredible, so soft and yet it's enough friction to send tingles all over Nikaido's skin. Senga pulls back enough for them to look at each other without being crosseyed, and he's so beautiful Nikaido doesn't even know what to do with himself, the tiniest pink blush on his cheeks, eyes uncertain but wanting under his brown bangs.

Nikaido doesn't hestitate to lean in and press their lips together again, a little firmer this time, relishing in the way Senga kisses back, all soft lips and small puffs of breath, and he can't help sliding a hand behind Senga's head, fingers gently twirling his hair as he guides him just a little closer.

Nikaido has no idea for how long they kiss, only knows that Senga parts his lips and heat washes over him as their tongues brush, knows that he gently pushes Senga onto his back and follows, and that when they break apart and he looks at the time, his last train has already left and their tea is ice cold, left on the table.

“You can stay if you want.” Senga says, voice a little ragged and lips puffed and red, and there would take a threat to his life for Nikaido to even think about leaving.


End file.
